Daring Charming
}}Daring Charming is a 2013-introduced and fiction-only character. He is part of the story Beauty and the Beast as the next Beast and. In the Dragon Games, he is revealed not to be Apple White's true love which leaves him out of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He is a student at Ever After High. Daring is the older brother of Dexter Charming, another Royal, and Darling Charming, a Rebel. Portrayers In English, Daring Charming is voiced by Evan Smith. In Latin American Spanish, Daring Charming is voiced by Idzi Dutkiewickz. Character Personality For the most part, Daring is his father's son - he is, obviously, quite charming and handsome. He is a tad egotistical and conceited, very infatuated with his appearance, as he is often seen with a mirror or flashing his smile to girls. It is apparent that Daring's sanity, confidence, and happiness all revolve around him seeing himself in the mirror. He does have some sense of duty though. He is often seen escorting his future queen Apple White and he is well-practiced in gallantry. Daring also takes extra precaution when his teeth get whitened by covering his mouth to not risk blinding bypassing students. Appearance Daring has blond hair, pale skin and pale blue eyes. He also wears letterman's jackets with EAH printed on them, which is the "EAH" Ever After High school-logo, white, high-top sneakers with gold designs on them with also gold crowns on them, blue jeans, and light-blue, dark-blue, checkered-patterned vests underneath his Letterman's jackets. In "Epic Winter", he wears his Signature, 'Signature - Royals' ''letterman's jacket with a fur-lined collar. He will also be wearing this in Epic Winter, the TV special. Interests Daring's primary interest is his own appearance, often seen admiring himself in his hand mirror. He is also one of Ever After High's most athletic students, Daring goes all-out when it comes to bookball. He plays for the Ever After High's bookball team and seems to be quite skilled at the sport. Fairy tale He, along with Dexter, says that his parent's story is "Every story where a Prince Charming comes to the rescue", but it is unclear exactly what that means. He was believed to be part of Apple White's story in ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Relationships Family He is the son of King Charming and Queen Charming and has two younger siblings, Dexter and Darling. Daring is naturally close with Dexter, his brother, and has been known to offer him encouragement and advice. However, Dexter has secret feelings that Daring is somewhat overshadowing him. Daring is also close with his sister, Darling. He helped search for her when she disappeared in Way Too Wonderland, and Darling was the first person to notice Daring was missing when his hand mirror was left alone in Dragon Games. Darling knows Daring well enough to be forward with him when he's vulnerable, such as when Daring realized he was not Apple's Prince of Destiny, and Darling told him that it's time to turn the page, as some of them aren't going to follow their original destinies. According to the Ever After High books, he has numerous cousins and each set uses the same first letter in their names. The cousins are Bountiful, Breathtaking, and Beloved, Charity, Courageous, Cherished, and Caring, Elegant and Errant, Fragile, Fearless and Fairest, and Good-Enough, Gallant, Glorious, Gutsy, Gracious, and Gorgeous. His grandparents are Alluring and Auspicious Charming. Friends Daring is close with Apple White, as they hang out together often. Daring also showed concern for Apple when she was poisoned in Dragon Games. Daring initially denied Cerise Hood's request to try out for the bookball team, because he believed she was a "damsel-in-distress," but later asked Cerise to join the Thronecoming game when they needed her. Later at the Thronecoming dance, Daring apologizes to Cerise for what he said, thanks Cerise for saving the game, and they share a dance. Daring is also friends with most princes. Hopper Croakington II is his roommate and they get along as well. Pet Daring's pet is a peacock named P-Hawk. Romance While Daring has the adoration of many girls in school and has been known to embrace this, he has shown little interest in being in a committed relationship. However, In Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date, Daring asks Lizzie Hearts out as a dare, but Daring ends up actually liking her. In Next Top Villain, Daring asks Lizzie out, but Lizzie rejects him. It is unclear what happened with their relationship, but Kitty Cheshire's diary does reveal that Daring went to the movies with Duchess Swan after asking Lizzie out, which upset Lizzie.He has a flirt with Rosabella Beauty in the movie "Epic Winter". Originally believing he was destined to be the next prince in Snow White, Daring did claim he was content to settle down with Apple White when the time came. When Apple is poisoned in Dragon Games, it is revealed that Daring is not her Prince Charming when his kiss fails to wake her from her slumber. According to being in a two-pack in the Epic Winter" doll line with Rosabella Beauty and turning into a beast in the TV special with the same title, his real destiny is to be the beast in "Beauty and the Beast" with Rosabella. Holly O'Hair and Duchess Swan have crushes on him. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Prince Daring Charming. * May 16, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Daring Charming. * May 30, 2013: Daring Charming makes his cartoon debut in "''The World of Ever After High''". * Early July 2013: Daring Charming makes his diary debut in Briar Beauty's and Apple White's 'Signature - Royals' diaries. * October 08, 2013: Daring Charming makes his book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * August 21, 2014: Daring Charming's profile art is revealed in a pre-release copy of the Ever After High Yearbook. * Late May 2016: Daring Charming's first doll is released in a 2-pack with Rosabella Beauty as part of the Epic Winter series. Notes * Daring has a "Signature - Royals" design similar to his Epic Winter design, but he only comes in a two-pack of Epic Winter with Rosabella Beauty. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Siblings